1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mass production polisher for polishing end surfaces of semi-products of jumpers, and in particular to a mass production polisher that can apply a steady friction between the end surfaces of the semi-products of the jumpers and the mass production polisher during the polishing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Optical fiber jumpers are widely used in the field of optical communications. An optical fiber jumper includes an optical fiber and two connectors coupled to each end of the optical fiber so as to allow connection to, for example, another jumper. The end surfaces of the jumper are polished into a substantially convex shape in order to minimize the optical loss of transmission when two optical fiber jumpers are connected together.
As shown in FIG. 1a, an optical fiber 8 includes, from out to in, a plastic outer cover 4, celvar 3, a resin layer 2 and a core 1.
How a jumper is produced is described now. As shown in FIG. 1b, a ferrule 5 has a through hole 6 in which AB glue 7 is applied. The core 1 of the optical fiber 8 is inserted into the through hole 6 of the ferrule 5. It is noted that the core 1 of the optical fiber 8 sticks out from the ferrule 5. Then, the sticking-out portion of the core 1 is cut away, as shown in FIG. 1c, as a semi-product of the jumper indicated by reference number 16. Also, reference number 161 represents an end surface of the remaining core 1, which is then polished by a polisher as shown in FIG. 2, so as to become substantially convex.
Now referring to FIG. 2, a conventional polisher 10 includes a polisher base 11 on which a rotary arm 12 is provided by means of a pivot 111 so that the rotary arm 12 can rotate with respect to the pivot 111. A fixture 13 is provided on the polisher base 11 for holding the semi-product 16 shown in FIG. 1c. The fixture 13 includes a flexible connector 131 which can connect to the middle part of the rotary arm 12. Also, the fixture 13 includes four holes 133 provided on the corners of the fixture 13 to connect coupling bars 112 provided on the polisher base 11. A cylinder 15 is provided inside the polisher base 11 for applying a pulling force to the rotary arm 12 via a connecting rod 151 in the direction indicated by an arrow shown in FIG. 2. Thus, during the polishing process, the end surface 161 of the semi-product 16 is forced against the surface 141 of a polishing element 14.
However, the conventional polisher 10 has some defects:
(1)Before being polished, the semi-product 16 is subjected to a downward force by the cylinder 15 so as to push against the polishing surface 141. Hence, the core 1 of the semi-product 16 is easily torn up due to the sudden increase in frictional forces between the semi-product 16 and the polishing surface 141 at the beginning of polishing. The resultant end surface of the core 1 is shown in FIG. 3, circled by reference symbol "S".
(2)As shown in FIG. 4, the fixture 13 is substantially a rectangular in shape; therefore, the subjected stresses of four holes 133, provided at four corners of the fixture 13 to connect the fixture 13 with the coupling bars 112 of the polisher base 11, are unbalanced. As a result, the semi-product of the jumper 16 as shown in FIG. 1c, held by the fixture 13, is easily subjected to an uneven polishing force by the polishing element 14 during the polishing.
(3) Because the pulling force applied by the cylinder 15 is through the connection between one end of the rotary arm 12 and the connecting rod 151, the fixture 13 connected to the middle part of the rotary arm 12 can not remain balanced after the polishing. As a result, the fixture 13 needs to be readjusted again every time the polishing begins. This leads to the additional problem that the operation time is increased.
(4) There is no waterproof device provided on the polisher base 11; therefore, the liquid used during the polishing may easily sputter to operators and surrounding equipment.